Dra'Kuhl
"What are we..? We are beyond singularity, a literal amalgamation of hope, human vengeance, nature's wrath, and the solidarity of all mankind. We are Dradara Kuhlin, the Forbidden Dragon of Earth!" '' '-Dra'Kuhl, when confronting the Legions of HFIL.''' Dra'Kuhl (Jrah-Kool), or originally Dradara Kuhlin, is the reincarnation of the slain Ryujin (Mazu'Qi) with the nondescript designation of a 'Djinn' (Non-Majin). His name comes from the primitive tongue of the Kuhli people, literally meaning 'The Spirit of Earth'. He is an incarnation of the Kuhli people's cries for intervention, as the early hunter-gatherers joined in solidarity against the Demon Realm's forces. The Kuhli-Daemon War While the proto-humans fought bravely and with conviction, some even managing to achieve mystic abilities over the surprisingly extended ten year war, the Demon King Dabura quickly put an end to the resistance of humanity once it became a large enough issue for him to turn personal attention to. In the last moments, as the survivors of the Kuhli people were fleeing and their brethren being slaughtered, the mystics all called out in unison to whatever being would listen. They cried not for mercy, but for vengeance- for retribution- for freedom of mankind and nature. The Earth itself, heeding the call of its newly, uniquely powered children, manifested a Guardian Spirit from the depths of its cosmic power. Every soul that had perished upon the Earth was infused in this being, the fury of nature conjured forth and poured inside of a singular mystic by the name of Torein. His body became perfect, an absolute apex of humanity, and he was granted access to celestial powers that improved his physical abilities and augmented them with magic not yet known to humankind. When the being Dra'Kuhl took hold of him, he was forever changed by destiny, and he easily vanquished the Demon King and his forces, but not before Dabura would curse the mystic Torein's body. In time, Torein succumbed to a soul sickness that consumed him entirely- withering the man to dusted bone and crumbling marrow. The spirit of the Djinn was cast out of its vessel, bound once again to the center of the Earth, slumbering and dormant- barely resisting atrophy. The Tragedy of Gohan Dra'Kuhl, after a long duration in slumber, was brought to lucidity and unfettered from his now ancient bindings. He awoke during a massive distortion in the Xenoverse, specifically his timeline, shortly after an event which threw this remnant of time far out of sync from the others. Following parallel the events of the Dismal Future, the Time-Breakers (soldiers in the employe of Towa) drastically changed the outcome of this history. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goku- all slaughtered easily by an evil, hyper-strength Super Android #17. The showdown between (Future) Gohan and Super 17 came much later in the timeline than the proper Dismal Future events, This was due to the death of the respective Z-Fighters, causing Gohan to remain at home and train tirelessly until he was prepared to face the menace head on... alone. Finally, when the much anticipated battle approached, Gohan spared no trick. He used every bit of strength he could muster to slay Super 17, but when the dust cleared, it was the Android that stood tall and victorious. In his dying breaths, Gohan called out to the Earth, or anything that would listen, begging for vengeance, retribution, and the freedom of all sentient life. Dra'Kuhl, conjured forth, was once again imbued into a vessel- this time it was the Mystic-Sayain Hybrid Gohan that housed his furious power. It was magnificent, the warping of the young Son family prodigy into a paragon of nature's will. Gohan's fallen form twitched back to life, now possessed by an entirely new being, the Djinn and Mystic polymerization going by the name Kuhl when he rises and introduces himself to Super 17. Kuhl offers a short but dark monologue about justice and retribution, then proceeds to easily dismantle the android and obliterate its every component. A forging of souls so deep that even the Potaran earrings couldn't compare, Gohan's personality melded in a nuclear half of Kuhl's soul. Virtue, strength, honor, justice, righteousness- they were all a cornerstone of the new demi-god, but the inherent factors of Saiyan blood, Human darkness, and Nature's fury darkened the being's presence.